Unmasked
by duchessliz
Summary: Love has always eluded Hatake Kakashi, until one day he realizes he's begun to fall for Uzamaki Naruto. Unwilling to give up on what he's finally found, he determinedly sets out to win the love of our favorite blond. His plan? Marriage, of course! KakaNaru. . .
1. Chapter 1

***sigh* I caved. . .**

**I started this story around the same time that I started ****_Where the Heart is_****. . .and was trying to decide which story I wanted to work on first. . .I chose ****_Where the Heart is_**** because it was easier. . .but. . .I actually like this one better. . .its just not as easy to write. . .Kakashi is a surprisingly difficult character to work with. . .but. . .I felt guilty letting this story just gather dust in my document file so. . .here it is. . .but. . .the updates on this one will be infrequent. . .I'm going to TRY and update at least once a month, but since ****_Where the Heart is_**** is currently priority it may end up being longer. . .or shorter. . .depending on my muse. . .and that's Kakashi if you didn't already guess that lol. Anyway. . .I hope you enjoy this story as much I did writing it. . .**

**I do not own Naruto. . .unfortunately. . .**

**As I've stated before. . .I'm fairly new to writing. . .so please. . .please be kind. . .and as I do not have a beta. . .all mistakes that are made are purely my own. . .**

**Also. . .this is going to be yaoi. . .so if you don't like that kinda thing. . .now is the time to click the back button. . .**

**Now off to the story. . .sorry for the long A.N. . .**

* * *

Tsunade sat silently in the Hokage's office allowing what she'd said to sink in.

"You want me to WHAT?" the blond gaki shouted at her, clearly apalled at his orders.

"I...Am...Ordering...You...To...Marry...Kakashi," she repeated slowly, so that there would be no misunderstanding. "This is not up for discussion Naruto. This is an order."

"B-b-but he's a guy!" Naruto exclaimed. "And neither of us is gay!" he announced, smirking triumphantly.

Tsunade smirked right back at him. "Kakashi goes both ways. In fact, he used to date Iruka some years back."

Naruto's eyes widened as he literally gaped at her in shock. "Kakai-sensei and-and Iruka?!" The very thought boggled his mind. He simply couldn't imagine the two of them as a couple. Iruka didn't even like Kakashi! But now learning that they'd once been a couple made Naruto curious as to why Iruka bore a grudge against Kakashi. . .perhaps Kakai-sensei had cheated on him? He was certainly a pervert. . .but. . .Kakashi was honorable so. . .he didn't think that was the reason for Iruka's dislike.

Dammit! Now he was getting off track here. He needed to stop thinking about things that didn't concern him and focus on what did or else he'd find himself in a world of trouble that he didn't want!

"Ba-chan-"

"If you marry Hatake Kakashi you will officially be announced as my successor," Tsunade cajoled enticingly.

"Ba-chan that isn't-"

"This is the only way that the council will approve of you succeeding me. The ONLY way Naruto. Trust me, I've tried everything else," she stated, giving the blond a tired smile.

Naruto bit his lip and looked down at his feet in defeat. "It wouldn't be right to take Kakai-sensei's rights away. I won't do it if he doesn't want this of his own free will."

"Ahh, but this was my idea," Kakashi declared from behind him.

"Ack!" Naruto whirled around to find his. . .future husband. . .eyeing him thoughtfully.

"I know how hard you've fought to achieve your dreams Naruto, and I knew that the council would agree to this. I couldn't think of any other way that they would allow you to take charge. Which is the reason I brought it up in the first place. Because you deserve to see your dreams come true. Nobody deserves it more."

Naruto fought back tears. He'd never had someone go so far for him and he was incredibly moved by Kakashi's sacrifice. But-

Kakashi shook his head. "I expect this to be a real marriage. . .eventually. I don't believe in infidelity or divorce and I know that you share those same beliefs. So. . .I suspect we'll go through a getting to know each other phase of our marriage and hopefully find that we'll compliment each other quite well. I don't expect either of us to remain celebate for the whole of our marriage so at some point we _will _have sex."

Naruto's eyes widened and he turned bright red at Kakashi's bluntness, but silently acknowledged the fact that this was true. They were both male and Naruto had just recently turned 18 so he was perpetually horny as any 18 year old male. But-he'd never been with a guy before, or even imagined being with a guy. And honestly he didn't know if he could. . .well. . .rise to the occasion as it were. Though he knew he'd probably be the uke given the fact that he just couldn't see Kakashi giving up control. . .

"I have experiance. So when, not if, but WHEN it comes to that point just rely upon me. You may doubt that you'll ever be attracted to a male but. . .I'm confident in my seduction skills," Kakashi announced with a wicked grin. . .or rather Naruto thought it was a wicked grin as he couldn't see under Kakashi's mask. Which gave Naruto an idea. . .

"So. . .if I marry you, do I get to see beneath your mask?" Naruto asked curiously.

"That privilege is expressly reserved for my spouse. So yes, you will see my face if you marry me. I do not wear my mask in my home."

Ohh, definately a point in favor of the marriage. . .he'd always wondered what Kakashi's face looked like and to be-

"Wait!" Naruto shouted as something clicked in his head. "You said expressly reserved for your spouse? But haven't the people you've dated seen your face?"

Kakashi shook his head.

"B-b-b-but how is that possible? I mean don't you. . .you know. . .like kiss and stuff?"

Kakashi laughed. "There are ways around that, you know. I can still kiss my partner without them seeing my face." Kakashi sobered as he added, "My unwillingness to take off my mask is usually why my partners ended the relationships, but I have my reasons for not removing it around them. They were just unwilling to listen or understand those reasonings."

Naruto stared at him thoughtfully. "The reason you were unwilling to take your mask off was because in taking it off you would be making yourself more vulnerable than you've ever been. It would be like removing the last wall that you've built up to protect yourself. You would be trusting that person with everything you are. Everything you will become. And nobody reached the point where you saw them as your future. As someone who would be a constant and unchanging part of your life. Am I right?"

Kakashi stared at Naruto, his eye wide in surprise. "Dead on, in fact. You're really quite insiteful, to see so much in what I said."

Naruto nodded, satisfied that he'd finally figured out why it hadn't worked out between Kakashi and Iruka. He bit his lip as he eyed Kakashi silently. He wasn't exactly opposed to marrying Kakashi. . .he wasn't attracted to men but Kakai-sensei seemed confident in his seductive capabilities. . .he just didn't feel like this arrangement was fair to Kakashi. "Are you sure that this is what you want Kakai-sensei? What if you fall in love with someone else? I really don't want to ruin your future!"

Kakashi sighed. "Naruto, I'm 34 years old. I've been around a long time and haven't fallen in love with a single person. I think that the only person who has the potential to make me fall for them is you. You've always had this uncanny ability to change people's hearts and I honestly feel that it would be so very easy to fall in love with you. So yes, I am sure I want this. I already see you as my future Naruto."

Naruto studied him silently before finally nodding. He turned to face Tsunade once more only to find her eyeing the two of them in rapt fascination. He cleared his throat and he smirked at her as she finally came to attention. "I'll marry Kakashi."

* * *

Two weeks later they were married. Per Naruto, the marriage was to be kept quiet from everyone until he and Kakashi could get used to their new relationship. Because of this, Tsunade thought it best that the two took time off of active duty to get better acquainted, and get used to living under the same roof, considering up until now, both men had lived alone.

Just the idea of living with someone else was strange for Naruto, as he'd lived alone since he was five. He wasn't quite sure how to handle the sudden changes in his life. Suddenly he was in possession of a husband, a home, and someone who would be waiting for him to return safely after every mission.

Kakashi, on the other hand, was at once nervous and absurdly happy. He'd been on a downhill slide into falling in love with Naruto for more than a year now, and knew that all of the changes in their relationship would only speed up the fall. For the first time in more than a dozen years. . .Kakashi was looking forward to what the future would bring.


	2. Chapter 2

**First off. . .I want to apologize that it took me so long to finish this chapter. . .Kakashi was giving me trouble so. . .I blame him! xD But. . .I finally finished the second chapter! **

**Secondly, I want to thank all of those who left me reviews! Your words of encouragement are what have kept me writing! Thank you so much!**

**Thirdly, I still do not have a beta. . .so any and all mistakes made are purely my own. . .**

**Finally. . .I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form. . .I ****_do,_**** however, own this plot. . .**

**Now off to the story. . .**

* * *

During the two weeks leading up to their marriage, Tsunade had assisted in slowly having all of Naruto's belongings moved into Kakashi's home . The day of the actual marriage, the very last of his belongs were transferred. . .and so, after the papers were signed, Kakashi led Naruto to their new home.

Naruto had never before seen where Kakashi lived, so he wasn't exactly sure what he expected. When they arrived he stared in surprise at what he found. Kakashi lived in a moderately sized two story house. There was nothing particularly stiking about it, and perhaps that was what took Naruto by surprise the most. The house. . .blended into the neighborhood. You could walk right down the street and you would never glance at it twice. Looking up at his new home he was almost positive that not a single neighbor knew that this was the home of the famous Copy nin Hatake Kakashi.

The blond glanced over at his new husband to find him looking at him, analyzing his reaction he supposed.

"Not what you expected, is it?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto shook his head. "I don't really think I had an image in my mind of what your house would look like, but if I did. . .this wouldn't be it." He looked up at the house once more before turning his attention back to his husband. "I suppose it makes sense though. It's just like you to hide in plain sight. Nobody would think that this is the home of the infamous Copy nin Hatake Kakashi."

"Namikaze Kakashi now," his husband corrected.

Naruto smiled at the reminder. After he and Kakashi had decided to marry they'd had a brief discussion on whose name would change, and ultimately they had decided to change _both _their names to Namikaze to honor Naruto's father. Tsunade had been surprised by their decision, but seemed very pleased with their choice, stating that perhaps this reminder of Naruto's heritage would help to ease his path to Hokage even more.

"Do your neighbors know that you live here?" the blond asked as he looked around the neighborhood, his sapphire blue eyes burning with curiosity.

Kakashi laughed. "Tenzo is the only neighbor who knows that I live here. The other neighbors are all regular citizens."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Yamato-taichou lives over here too?!"

Kakashi tilted his head to the side and pointed over his shoulder. "Right across the street."

Naruto turned and stared at Yamato's house. It was. . .pink. Yamato's house was pink. Naruto felt his lips twitch in humor and he broke out into helpless giggles. The fierce Anbu captain lived in a house that looked like it belonged to an eighty year old woman. The house was pink with white shutters, and white lacy curtains. He just could not imagine Yamato-taichou living in such a place. But obviously he did.

Kakashi laughed along with Naruto. "Definitely not where you would expect Tenzo to live, right?"

Naruto shook his head, his eyes shining with mirth. "Not at all! If I were to imagine Yamato-taichou's home I would either think haunted house, or log cabin. Maybe a cross between the two. This was so far beyond my comprehension that it's hilarious!"

* * *

Several minutes later, after a brief tour of his new home, Kakashi showed the blond their bedroom. The two of them had spoken before they had said their vows, and they had both agreed that sharing a room would help get them used to their change of relationship far faster than separate rooms would. Of course, Naruto had only agreed to this when Kakashi had promised that he would not pressure Naruto into having sex before he was ready. . .not that Naruto thought he would but. . .he wanted to cover all his bases, just in case. . .

"Alright, you've given me a tour of our home. . .so. . .when are you going to take off your mask? You _did_ say that you didn't wear your mask at home, but you've yet to take it off," Naruto stated boldly as he turned to stare at Kakashi expectantly.

"Mah, but are you sure you're ready?" his husband inquired, brow arched.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "I've been ready since I was twelve!" he announced, slightly exasperated with the man's evasive tactics.

Kakashi chuckled as he reached up and, oh so slowly, lowered his mask.

Naruto studied the newly uncovered skin curiously, noting that Kakashi did not have buck teeth, or fat lips, or a small mouth, or a large nose as he'd once speculated in his youth. Then he took in Kakashi's face as a whole, and he froze, his breath catching in his chest. . .his husband was quite possibly the most beautiful man he'd ever seen.

Kakashi smiled. Ah, that smile. . .it made Naruto shiver as he felt his heart rate pick up and. . .he had a sudden quelling desire to feel those lips on his own. Naruto swallowed hard as he forced himself to look away before he did something he wasn't ready for.

* * *

Kakashi was initially disappointed when Naruto looked away from him and commented that he should unpack his stuff and get settled in. . .but then he noticed the blond's shaking hands, and the intermittent glances he kept sending Kakashi when he thought he wasn't paying attention. All those led to one conclusion. . .Naruto was very much attracted to him. Only. . .the blond was unsure of what to do about that attraction and he needed the time to allow it to sink in.

Kakashi hid a wicked grin as he thought about how much fun he was going to have building up Naruto's desire for him. He wondered how long the blond would last before he gave into that desire.

The next few days would prove to be interesting indeed. . .


	3. Chapter 3

**First off. . .I would like to apologize to my readers for taking so long to post this chapter! I injured my back a couple months back and. . .well. . .it hasn't been healing like it should and so I haven't been in the right state of mind to write. . .but I've come up with a plan on setting some time aside to continue with my stories. . .so far it seems to be working out! :)**

**Second: I want to thank all of you so much for your continuing support! I'm still new at writing and so I'm incredibly happy to know that you're enjoying my stories despite my inexperience. You guys are the best! You're what keeps me at it!**

**Finally: I do not own Naruto. . .unfortunately. . .nor do I have a beta. . .so any mistakes made are mine and mine alone. . .**

**Now off to the story! xD**

* * *

That first night. . .Naruto hid out in the bathroom for a good hour before he gained enough courage to head for the bed. When he came into their room Kakashi was already settled in, reclining against the pillows with the bedside lamp on and a book in his hand. He glanced up from his book and shot Naruto a questioning look.

"Everything alright, Naruto?"

Startled, Naruto jerked his head up before nodding.

Kakashi laid his book aside and patted the empty side of the bed. "Come and lay down. We have a full day ahead of us tomorrow so we'll need the sleep."

At this, the blond frowned. "What are we doing tomorrow?" he asked as he sat on the bed, a cautious tone in his voice. . .almost afraid of the answer he was about to receive.

"We're going on our honeymoon, of course. We are newly wed afterall. . ." _Newly wedded yet never having been bedded,_ Kakashi thought ruefully as he studied his spouse in silence.

Naruto tensed up.

"Relax Naruto. We're going on this trip to give ourselves some time away from the village. This is a chance for us to get to know one another better outside of work. Nothing is going to happen until you're ready," Kakashi soothed, eyeing his husband who looked as if he were ready to leap up and run for the door at full speed.

Naruto gave him a shaky smile, gratitude burning bright in those brilliant sapphire orbs at Kakashi's understanding.

As his new husband finally relaxed and settled down to sleep, Kakashi couldn't help but acknowledge that it was indeed a good thing that the blond couldn't read minds, else he'd be appalled at the fantasies that had plagued the older man's thoughts for months now. With knowledge like that. . .there was no way the blond would have been able to sleep as peacefully as he did that night. . .

* * *

The next day they left fairly early. Mostly in the vague hope that they wouldn't encounter anyone they knew on their way out of the village. Of course, that hope came crashing down when Naruto literally crashed into Inuzuka Kiba.

"Oi Naruto, what's the hurry?" Kiba grumbled as he picked himself up off the ground and dusted himself off.

Naruto stared at his friend blankly for a moment before shooting Kakashi a look of dimay.

Kakashi didn't even bother to hide his amusement knowing it was unlikely that either one of them would notice anyway as he had donned his mask before leaving their home this morning.

He must have made some sort of noise for it finally alerted Kiba to his presence.

"Kakashi!" he exclaimed as he took note of the older man. "Are the two of you headed to the training grounds?"

"Maa, no. Mission actually," Kakashi replied cheerfully, earning him a look of bemusement from Naruto.

Kakashi shrugged. He wasn't lying. . .exactly. . .Their honeymoon **_was _**a mission of sorts. A mission to bed his husband. . .Naruto just didn't need to know that yet.

"And?" Kiba prompted. "What is the mission?"

At this, Naruto glanced at the older man once more, clearly dreading whatever elaborate lie his new husband was likely to come up with.

Kakashi had to suppress a snort of amusement upon catching sight of the look on his blond's face. "S-Class mission. Need to know only," he responded cheerfully once again.

"Oh," Kiba responded dejectedly.

Kakashi could almost pity the young man who was clearly bored out of his mind. Kiba had never been one to simply sit still but ever since Akamaru had injured his hind leg several weeks back Kiba hadn't done any mission higher than a Class C. He had originally stated that he wanted to keep close to his companion until he healed but clearly Kiba was going stir-crazy.

"Sorry Kiba," Naruto apologized as he noticed the glum look on his friends face.

Kiba waved the apology away. "It's alright. I have to stick close to Akamaru anyway so. . .as much as I would have liked to have been included. . .Akamaru needs me."

Kiba then bade them farewell and wished them luck.

Kakashi grinned to himself as he watched the younger man walk off. Kiba wouldn't have been even the slightest bit dejected if he knew the truth behind this so-called 'mission'.

Thinking of all the wicked things he planned to do with his young husband he happily set off for their destination. . .


End file.
